


The Last Words(Little Witch Academia AU, Final Year of Witch School)

by YumeSin



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A bit of gore, F/M, final pairing may end up being different, i have bad habits of not finishing series lol, not sure if oneshot or will be series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: TL;DR This is an AU of if Akko didn't learn all the words and progressed through school until the 1st semester of her final year. Not sure how often this'll update but I'll try to do something. ;W; Enjoy"Luna Nova was at its tipping point for funding. All the more expensive or otherwise 'non-essential positions' were being cut. Less magic expertise, more 'modern' viewpoints. This meant  Croix was here to stay, but also, those idiot governmental folks were here too...once a week, each student was supposed to have a 'Magic's Importance in the Modern Era' lecture by high members of that Earl's court. The witches have better to do than learn some laws around the lands! But...given the large amount of funds compounded with the free teaching staff, we had to accept their offer.The school's final 2 semesters are the most grueling. The first, a complete review and refresh on all magic knowledge gained so far. The second, a residency in the field the stated witch intends to go into once they graduate. Given the busy school schedule, her budding romance with Andrew, and her other demands...can Akko find the last two words? Is there hope for the world of Magic?"
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Last Words(Little Witch Academia AU, Final Year of Witch School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May be a one-off, may be a chaptered thing. Depends on mental health and other stuff.

Chariot's POV

_I want to be just like Chariot!_

_Chariot wouldn't..!_

_You know, she would.._

It was bound to end this way. I had no right to have someone as devoted as Akko by my side. She deserved a better role model. Someone who knew how to guide, how to lead her properly. I was just...a witch on the stage. A joke, a punchline, and anything with the slightest bit of sense in this world knows that! But Ako...she refuses to believe any of that. She still sees me as a role model regardless. I sat in my room, eyes toward the wooden flooring. I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell Ako...what was so wrong about all of this. I been in those shoes before, so badly wanting to be like **someone** and ending up like no one, not even myself. My hands trembled to touch my hair, turning red upon contact with my skin.

"I need to be honest...with Ako," I spoke. My body trembled at the thought. This was too much for me. The nine witches really chose wrong. I wasn't the one to bestow this mission. I couldn't even teach her a thing about..anything. Especially when it came to life decisions she had to make at this point.

Luna Nova was at its tipping point for funding. All the more expensive or otherwise 'non-essential positions' were being cut. Less magic expertise, more 'modern' viewpoints. This meant Croix was here to stay, but also, those idiot governmental folks were here too...once a week, each student was supposed to have a 'Magic's Importance in the Modern Era' lecture by high members of that Earl's court. The witches have better to do than learn some laws around the lands! But...given the large amount of funds compounded with the lack of funds, we had to accept their offer.

With that, some negative developments have occurred. Instead of searching for the remaining words, Akko has opted to hanging around this Andrew fellow much more. He has been taking her off campus at every chance, buying her things, and even helping her with her magic. But...with things going the way they are....Akko will not release the seal placed by the nine witches. Magic will be sure to fade. Worst of all, Akko will...

_Knock._

"A-A, W-W-Who is it?" I spoke, my voice shaky. It was the dead of night! Who could it be? I stood from my bench, walking over to my door. The moment my hand pushed the door open some to see who it had been, the door was ripped from my hold. I rose, trying to remain calm as I sized up who was at my front door. Ah -- Suzie and Lotte! I nodded to acknowledge them but...their faces appear quite upset.

"Ah, its quite late, are you having trouble sleep--" I tried to ask, but Suzie pushed me back into my quarters, Lotte quickly coming to slam the door shut behind her. I shuddered at this, eyes wildly searching more of their features. Their eyes appeared...tired. Frowns on their faces, struggling to stare up at me. Was there a curse placed on them?

"Teacher, you gotta fix Akko. She's all dumb and love struck now. She won't shut up about Andrew or kick him out of our room!" Suzie stated, making herself comfortable along the bench I previously sat upon. Her body seemed to relax some, eyes closing fully.

"I tried calling security, but they said they weren't 'authorized' to remove him!...I even went as far as asking the Headmistress herself, but then she just started babbling dumb stuff like 'love' and other stuff about hedge funds! You're supposed to be her counselor, right? Then you gotta help," Lotte added, Suzie seeming to sink further into my bench. Biting my lip, I nodded as I looked at the blond.

"W-well, given our financial struggles...I doubt the administration wants to upset the people funding us through your graduation years," I reasoned, hoping they'd understand. But, of course not, they were teens, teen witches without a good nights sleep. I could feel their anger seeping away, Lotte and Suzie both grabbing their wands. I shook my head, reaching for my own.

_Hissss!_

I let out a quiet yelp, dropping the now snake. Chuckles came from both students, tapping their wands twice against the wooden surfaces along my room. Oh no, if...

"Teacher, if you refuse to help us...then we have no choice other than to take drastic measures. If we're going to fail out anyway, why not do some experiments on you while were at it," Suzie spoke, letting out a ghastly chuckle, Lotte joining as well.

"No need for that girls, be reasonable, I, I'll help!" I answered, wanting to stop them before they chanted _Seila Malie_ and effectively rendered me a wooden statue. Since they were only two semesters from being fully fledged witches, their threats had punch. Which meant...I could very well lose any chance at saving Akko and magic. Both lowered their wands, showing knowing smiles at each other. Suzie undid the transformation spell, handing me back my wand.

"Good. They're in our room...being...ugh," Suzie said, holding her nose, "Lovey-Dovey." I nodded, inhaling then exhaling. The best way to go about this would be to tell her the truth, but then...I shook my head with a laugh. I had to come up with a plan to get Akko and I alone while the other two distracted Andrew somehow. "Okay, I've got an idea! Listen close," I announced, huddling the students close as I disclosed the plan. Er, at least what best I could think of.

* * *

Omniscient POV

"And then you do this...and add that..." Suzie spoke, adding one liquid to another, a plain mushroom resting on her lab space. Lotte nodded excitedly, looking over Andrew's features.

"And what is the purpose of this, exactly? Why is this so important that you had to show me this second?" Andrew asked, glaring at the two girls. Lotte shook her hands, laughing nervously.

"Ah, uh, this spell can be used in a lot of political ways, you'll see, we just need to go through _every_ step," Lotte stressed, watching Andrew's eyes stay just as cold and calculating.

Meanwhile, Akko sat beside Andrew, tapping her foot repeatedly. She huffed, not excited with this 'really cool' spell at all. It was taking far too long for her liking.

"Is it done yet?"

"No, Akko, there's a lot more steps still, mushroom magic requires time.."

"Well is it done now?!?"

"No! It won't be done for a bit, but its super important for Andrew to watch every step! Remember what Lotte said?..Oh, and professor Ursula is asking for you in her office. I'm sure by the time you get back the spell will be ready."

Akko had a puzzled look on her face. Why did the professor suddenly need to talk with her of all people? She let out a heavy sigh, sitting up.

"You'll be ok if I leave you here, Andrew," Akko asked, a worried look on her face. Her roommates were being weird. They actively avoided the politician ever since he started coming to their room. But now they decided to show him how awesome magic was?

"Sure, whatever this magic is, it better be a spectacle," Andrew replied, crossing his arms as Suzie continued to put various liquids on the plain mushroom. Without much else, Akko was on her way to Ursula's office.

* * *

Chariot's POV

_My dream is to become just like Chariot!_

_Oh, well, that can wait! I need to learn this first!_

_Uhh...what are the three branches of government again? Wait, what do you mean that doesn't exist here? Ugh, this stuff is confusing..._

Magic was starting to occupy the girls' head less and less. This interest in Andrew Akko had would end up leading the entirety of magic into disarray. Perhaps this was the man's plan after all? Doing such a 180 on his stance of magic was too odd. I sat in the moonlight for the past few minutes, waiting for Akko to head over as planned by the girls. I knew if this failed, they'd kill me before the staff could.

Thoughts continued to swirl within my mind, trying to figure out how to place the words exactly. If telling Akko she was Chariot meant it'd realign the mission some more, everything would work out perfectly. What did I have to be afraid about after all? This'll be fine, soon Akko will regain her focus and the world of magic would be saved! And, if the witch really wanted to, after she could enjoy her love life to the fullest extent. It'd round out her witch profile for sure, to be one of the great witch alumni from Luna Nova. This was perfect for Akko. The world of magic would be saved.

**But aren't you the slightest bit jealous? Bitter? Angry??**

"What? No, of course not...where's that voice coming from," Ursula questioned, looking around. I found a block hovering just above my hand, a painfully familiar chuckle coming from my window.

"Croix!" I called out, turning to glare at her. Croix chose not to react, simply nodding from outside of the window.

**I figure you'd be in one of your typical moods, that's why I'm talking to you this way. I'm in shock you're even still trying at this point! Akko has just about given up learning the seven words. She's been living out quite the normal life of a witch, actually. Sad the nine witches saddled her with a life long mission!**

That laugh came from the cube again! I tried to point my wand and put it elsewhere, but my magic...it was gone!

**Ah, still not using a router I see? That's real sour of you, Chariot. Don't worry, they won't steal anyone's magic!** There was that damned laughter again.

"What are you planning," I demanded, "You've been doing all this research but have nothing to show for it yet. All these incidents around the world involving these _cube_ things...all this new tech you're forcing on Luna Nova to use...just what is it you're after?"

**Oh, nothing at this point. Though, I'm sure you're curious, the Wagandea has yet to clear its pollen yet. It's been two years, right?**

That...ugh!

I kept swiping my arms around, trying to grasp the cube that kept flying just above my head.

"You..! I should've known you were keeping the pollen from clearing. You can't keep the pollen thee forever Criox!" I said, glaring at the witch through the window.

**Oh, but I can! With my cubes, they can keep an airtight seal around the tree, making it impossible for the pollen to escape. At this point, with enough research, I should be able to safely and organically open that seal myself. Since that tree can't be climbed, I'll have all the time in the world to perfect things.**

So this was Croix's plan all along...biting my lip, I turned to the cube this time. My eyes narrowed at it, shaking my head. My lips were trembling with anger. It was hard not to cry, not to lose my hope...but I knew I couldn't give up. There had to be a way.

"Lis--"

_"Professor Ursula, you in there?" Akko said through the doorframe. When I looked up at Croix to shoo her away, she was already gone. The cube, however, decided to act as a paperweight on my desk._

**I'll be back when the girl leaves. We still much to catch up on.** How fiendish! I walked away from the cube, opening my door.

"Akko, it's great to see you," I said, allowing the girl to walk into my room. She looked around, a small smile on her face.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? With all the stuff going on with my schooling, it's really...hard. To look for those words. But I still want to find Chariot! I swear, I ju--"

**"Caught up chatting with Andrew a lot, right?"** I said. The words did indeed leave my lips...that was my voice...but I didn't mean for those words to come out that way. Akko's small smile slowly faded from her face, heaving out a sigh. Did Croix put a curse on me to speak this way?!? There was no way I could speak to Akko under these conditions! When I move to open the door again, I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't politely ask her to leave in this state either...what a trap you put me in, Croix.

"Sorry to disappoint you professor. I, I just thought...maybe once I got further into my studies, I could figure out how to clear the pollen," Akko answered, taking a seat. As I approached the bench, she moved a bit further, creating more distance. I had to fight whatever this magical force is...that or keep my words short.

**"Well the pollen can only be cleared with strong wind magic. And considering your learning rate, Diana may be better at the job than you,"** I said. Those words, not right at all, no gentleness, not a single outa of respect! What exactly was the name of this spell?!? I watched Akko's facial expression harden, glaring at me.

She shook her head, "No, I **can** do this. I know I can't do it alone, and having Diana come along may actually be a _great_ idea! Thanks professor," Akko said, strangely more...clear headed than usual? When exactly was the last time I spoke with her anyway? Nodding, I was starting to realize how wrong I could be about Andrew's influence. Two years ago, she would've flew off the handle at that sort of comment.

**"Great idea Akko! I want you to be safe so let me know when you decide on a date? Oh, also let Professor Croix know too, she should be trusted,"** I said...those cursed words again! At least no longer biting, but still damning all the more! Akko nodded happily, leaning in to give me a hug. I could feel the moonlit hit us both, a sudden warm feeling overcoming me. It was that same feeling from earlier...is this part of the curse? I kept on my toes, keeping my eyes on every inch of the room that I could.

"**You know Professor...I know you're Chariot. That's why I lost interest in someone that's a nobody like you. Soon enough the entire school will know and you'll be chased out to be the nobody you always knew you were,**" Akko said, her eyes moving to me. They were clear. This had to be...the curse right? All I had to do was play dumb.

"W-What are you saying Akko? I only knew of her, you know," I said, trying to sell the facade with a loud laugh.

But the face failed to change. Akko's typical sunny disposition stayed stolid, quiet, strangely serious. I kept laughing. The curse will wear off, it has to! Croix can't manipulate her memories. There was only so much magic can do.

"**Liar**," Akko said, proceeding to rip away from me and run out, "**I'm telling everyone!**" When I tried to get up and give chase, I could fee a pressure along my ankles.

Cubes began to accumulate along my feet, as well as a familiar, haunting laughter.

**Don't worry, she's better off now. She's knows the truth.**

* * *

Omniscient POV

Akko couldn't believe herself. Saying such rude words, making those assumptions. Something was _forcing_ her to say these awful things. The unknown force was nearly powerful enough to put in false memories to go along with such a strange accusation. Ever since she sat down in that room, she felt awful. It was a similar feeling to when she tried eating those pies at Lotte's parents place. Was there some super rare curse there too? She had to get everyones help to save Professor Ursula! Akko was quick, but also had to remain in the shadows. If she were caught outside this late, she'd get some sort of punishment for sure! Her mind couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable those words made the professor feel. Maybe Professor Ursula...didn't like Chariot at all? The way she reacted, how hurt she must've been. Akko knew she had to make it right. The plans she thought up on her way back were shoddy at first, but once she crossed the threshold to the room she knew what was needed.

"Guys, we need to save Professor Ursula right now," Akko yelled, seeming not to care about how the three were nearly passed out. Suzie was the first to perk up, seeming just about ready to explode on Akko before realizing what was said. Lotte and Andrew were next, slowly stirring awake.

"Did something happen? Well, that's strange," Suzie said, slowly standing up and grabbing her wand. Lotte followed with Andrew slowly standing as well.

"I should go contact the administration," Andrew said, but Akko placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were struggling not to water, biting her lip as she shook. She didn't want to admit it but she had grown too attached to him. It was annoying, but...two years really could change a lot in someone. Akko grabbed the shiny rod, turning to Andrew. The other two young witches had already run ahead, speaking in whispered voices.

_"Think she failed to convince her? I sure was sleeping nice before she barged in like that,"_ Suzie said.

_"No...Akko seems really worried. Something must've happened before Professor Ursula was able to say something"_ Lotte answered. Soon Akko and Andrew joined them, running as fast as they could toward the professor's room. As the four got closer, Lotte noticed a huge growth in her power from the router. The usual colorless router took on a bright red color.

"Guys, my router's acting weird! I don't think it's supposed to use up this much power," Lotte whispered, nervous. Her hand dug out the router as the other looked while approaching the quarters. The red color would only intensify, the amount of pure energy becoming hot to the touch.

Lotte dropped the router, shaking her head, "There's no time, we gotta keep going!" The rest followed her, noticing a large quantity of blocks starting to materialize on Ursula's door. Akko pointed at them, grumbling.

"These blocks, so annoying," she mused, crossing her hands.

When the three witches attempted to cast a wind spell to move them, it failed. Magic wasn't being drawn by their wands. And the router appeared to be too overheated to function.

"Why can't we just pull them off guys, I'm sure it's not too difficult, " Andrew said, moving ahead to try and rip a block off. Once his skin made contact with a block, a large red bolt of energy hit Andrew's body. He fell to his knees immediately groaning in pain. He held his head with both hands, twitching.

"A.." was all Andrew could get out, Akko quickly running behind him to catch.

"Andrew, hang on! Suzie, Lotte, get help! We're gonna need all the hands we can get to help us save the professor!" Akko said, tears welding her eyes. These dumb blocks were the reasons she stopped chasing after the word. They kept hurting people, manipulating people, all things that were just downright evil! Biting her lip, she stomped the ground below her. Holstering the shiny wand, she closed her eyes. In the meantime, Lotte and Suzie grabbed Andrew. They promised Akko to find help somewhere.

"Lyonne. Lyonne! Lyonne, Lyonne Lyonne!!! WORK," Akko chanted, over and over...but the wand would not glow or function. The blocks continued to move over the entirety of Ursula's door, not a sound coming from the inside

**You'll never be able to activate the six word that way. You'll be better off climbing that tree and losing any power you have!!**

That was, was...was it Ursula?

Akko shook her head, that couldn't have been her! There was no way she was that way, without kindness, without any sort of niceness! This curse was yucky, that's all Akko knew. If only she remembered to ask Lotte about what sort of curse this was, and then maybe she could be searching for ingredients for a cure...for now she was useless. The shiny rod wasn't working. Her friends were off to find help.

Knowing Diana, she'd know the solution...and she'd be the hero again and again. No, not today! Akko stood up closer to the door, inhaling deeply before shoving the rod in the midst of the blocks. Bits of red bolts would circle around the rod, causing a red aura to emit from it. It had to work now. She had so many people she needed to get back to. Her family, friends, Andrew...everything was in the balance now. Her hunt for the words would have to start again, and now had to be the time!

Akko felt terrible for dropping the search abruptly. But with the tree in the state it was...and the changes going around, and the fact she nearly flunked out more times than she could count, finding words were the least of her worries.

All she could feel was sadness..apologetic....but she was grateful for what all Ursula did teach her....within the thickets of red were glimmers of teal. That meant...the word, it was activating

"Lyonne!" Akko called out, green eroding all blocks stopping her way and revealing Ursula's door. Ahead, she'd have to face all that she was avoiding.

* * *

Chariot's POV

It was tough, but keeping Croix at bay this long without magic had to do. I still had to tell Akko the truth after all. My room was something out of a Sci-fi film. Cubes created a more futuristic room. A sleek, grey background fit the battle that was going on between Croix and I. We had bruises, cuts and smudged blood along our faces. Somewhere between pity and practicality was why Croix chose not to use magic. It was a full on fist fight. Croix must've known deep down that she was no match for my hand-to-hand skill and stamina. Croix was waiting for me to run out of stamina so any magic was sure to hit. This wasn't a joke...Croix was looking to kill me today. 

"Hah...Still as nimble as ever, Chariot. Tell me, why bother trying to tell the girl now? She knows who you are and the school will be chasing you out by dawn," Croix asked, but I wasn't going to answer that. I wasn't going to stand here and let another promise be broken. I launched a fist straight at Croix's face. A wave of blocks would hide the blond's face. A surge of electricity overcame me, passing through my skin and into my blood. I spat up more blood than I'd ever remembered. I had to tell myself to keep going, keep breathing, and not to let my eye shut. Dry heaves and shaky hands struggled to keep my face from falling.

"A, a, a. This would be a fair fight if you just decided to use a router, Chariot. But instead you choose to be difficult," Croix stated, shaking a finger down at me. Did she think I was a child?!? My eyes were going to stare daggers, but another sight caught my eye first. The blood that splattered onto the floor soon dissipated, the blocks underneath the blood heating up to the point which blood evaporates. 

"Can't leave any messes behind. You know, if you refuse to leave...then I'll just have to deal with you myself," Croix says. She'd slowly get on her own knees too, bringing a hand to wave along my gnarled, red hair...the magic's been concentrated out of this room now. I couldn't hide myself anymore. 

"I...I can't give up," I huffed, shaking my head in a poor attempt to loosen the others grip on me. Croix's grip only got stronger, digging into my scalp. I couldn't focus much anymore. My eyes could only see the blurred grayness from the floor. Anything I said now was just from pure strength, pure and utter...desperation. 

Croix's POV

Chariot was silly then and still silly now. Reviewing her features...I remember long ago. Long ago when she dreamed of calling upon the shiny rod. Long ago where she wouldn't call it shiny rod and instead its true name: Claiomh Solais. All such silly things that would come to an end soon. If I was to uphold my end of the deal for the government, Chariot was to be gone by the morning...so then by this time tonight, I'd open the world of magic and control it all, it'd be _**my**_ glory, not Chariot nor Akko's. The bruises along Chariot's face were most pronounced around her cheeks, square like her fist besides her one 'exception' to using magic. Petting the wound, I laughed heartily at Chariot's scowl. Even now, the woman dared to be that way. It was alright; just meant Chariot's death would be all the more painful.

"I know, you're upset...but things need to happen. That girl will never learn the sixth word, and I'll save magic. Don't worry, remember our plan..." Croix said, "_La fel._"

Smaller, microscopic blocks proceeded to chain Chariot's wrists, a deep red cut showing right above a vital vein. Any closer and she'd—"Lyonne. Lyonne! Lyonne, Lyonne Lyonne!!! WORK," Akko chanted, the words somehow piercing the barrier. Likely due to the mere power the word had on its own. I scoffed at the girl outside, somehow managing to be even more useless than ever.

"Don't laugh at Akko, she's trying her best," Chariot scolded, grumbling.

"Oh really? Hmm, let's try this one on for size," I said, turning the hand stroking Chariot's face into a fist, gripping some of the woman's cheek with it. **You'll never be able to activate the six word that way. You'll be better off climbing that tree and losing any power you have!! **

The government is such a powerful alley. They earned my trust when they gave me some of the lost and forgotten burned forbidden spells of witchcraft. Speaking in tongues was one thing, Lingua Trahens(Tongue pulling) was another. It could turn deep hidden thoughts into full-on, easily manipulative statements...the powerful government squandered the use before and decided on giving me the burnt scraps as a piece offering. 

The curse appeared quite effective on Chariot, finally learning that now was not the time to scowl. She appeared lifeless, though with a witch, you never know. A sudden punch hit my face as I was thinking of the ways I could kill the red head before me. It was unexpected, my eyes angrily glaring at my prisoner. There was nothing left in those eyes of hers. Only emptiness. Her only attempt to kill me would be magic, and she had refused to use it just because of how it's sourced! Before the discovery of the dark magic from the government, I was sure to leave Chariot less dead. But now...with so much power running through me, it was hard to resist the temptation. They did say _dead or alive_ after all. 

I wiggled a single finger. Each block that had covered the room formed a single, large wand. I returned the empty gaze Chariot gave me. This would be enough to settle the score. And after Chariot, Akko was soon to follow. 

"Linqu.." I started to say, but words from outside cut through, the blocks forming a wand falling to the floor at a breakneck pace. The damned girl...learned the words meaning. I only had one more chance left. I would not. Fail. Again.

* * *

Chariot's POV

"Lyonne!" screamed out Akko. The blocks that surrounded the room gradually faded. Croix's presence seemed to have phased out as the door was being cleared. Not a word from her. It felt...scary. Croix felt different somehow, more prideful in her harmful experiments in magic. But with the shock of evading death wearing off, my head started to come to a whole new revelation.

I couldn't believe my ears. In such a short time...Akko found the sixth word. In that instant, it hadn't mattered if she climbed the tree or not. In that burst of light that engulfed Croix and I, I felt...at peace. I felt my eyes close, only hearing the voice of a very worried witch. "Professor, wake up! Are you ok, who attacked you!??" Akko questioned. I barely had the strength so much to speak. Knowing Akko and the Shiny rod, the wounds were already healed. Croix seemed to be bluffing after all regarding Akko's memory.

"I...don't remember anything," I lied. I had to if I wanted to keep things around here normal.

Akko kept going on and on about some evil aura since. The school was in a bit of a uproar, and sadly as usual, the girls took the punishment of 'disturbing the peace' at night. But I was in fact in trouble. Perhaps 4am wasn't the best of times to tell everyone Croix's evil plan. I had more time to work with, the remainder of this semester and Akko's graduating semester before things got too out of hand. I'd have to...keep this up. I'd have to tell...Akko. Even if it kills me.


End file.
